


Watching- Muramasa: Demon Blade of Remnant

by Phoenix_Champion



Category: RWBY, 朧村正 | Muramasa: the Demon Blade
Genre: Other, Reaction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 00:23:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14249037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_Champion/pseuds/Phoenix_Champion
Summary: Two teams, a Chameleon, A Bandit, a Specialist, and a Drunk awake to find themselves in a room and in turn are essentially forced to watch things play out in an alternative version of their world, one that will feel the touch and bloodlust of the Cursed Swords... Muramasa





	1. Arrival

***Security room 3 Is being cleaned, please hold.***

**[[]]**

Standing within a nearly empty room was a young woman, she wore a deep green Kimono that had a pair of cuts in the back to let a pair of dragonfly wings as well as covering her impressive bust size as well as making it seem smaller, she was actually fairly tall, her hair was long and red and tied into a bun, letting her pointed ears show themselves to the world.

“I can’t believe Dad let me do this.” She muttered to herself as she checked everything that was in the room, “I guess he just didn’t feel like looking for someone new right after finding that Sykartracer guy to do the Reading for DAaaG.”

The room was rather sparsely filled, a series of 6 couches took up the middle of the room.

A large armchair sat off to the side of the other seats as well as a pair of slippers sitting below it, a remote sitting on the chair itself.

At the far end of the room was a large white screen, with a projector on the opposite side of the room.

Lastly to the side of the room was a glass case and a large table, a window just above the table. Though both the table and glass case were empty.

“I’m glad dad let me use the Curse Proof room.” The woman said smirking, “Because I’m really taking a big risk with who I’ve decided to bring here.”

The woman then cracked her knuckles and took a deep breath, “Welp, as Dad always says… Leeroy Jenkins.”

[]

The woman was proud of her work, successfully bringing in twelve people in from Remnant and had them set on the couches… While they were sleeping.

Ruby Rose sat with her half sister, Yang Xiao Long, Ruby snuggling into her sister.

Weiss Schnee sat with her older Sister Winter Schnee. Winter pulling her younger sister closer to her in protectiveness.

Blake Belladonna and Ilia Amitola, the two not seeming to notice each others presence instinctually in their sleep.

Jaune Arc and Pyrrha Nikos were on a couch together, Pyrrha gravitating over to Jaune in her sleep not surprisingly.

Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie slept on a couch together, a snot bubble on Nora’s nose blown up to comical proportions.

And lastly, Qrow and Raven Branwen sat on a couch together, Raven managing to shift herself in a way that she could easily kick Qrow when she woke up.

“Well then… How should I wake these people up?” The woman mused to herself before smiling and walking over to the table by the window, the Glass case next to it now filled with the weapons of the others, opening the window she reached through it and pulled out a large, still warm chocolate chip cookie from it and walked over to Ruby with it.

The woman held the cookie under Ruby’s nose, causing the young Huntress in training to start sniffing in her sleep and her head to start moving toward the cookie. The woman smiled and move the cookie away as Ruby’s head continued to follow after it until.

*Thump*

“Cookie!” Ruby shouted shooting upright, causing everyone else to wake up as well.

“Wha-!?” Yang shouted snapping upward.

“Ruby!” Weiss shouted as she snapped up.

“Huh?” Winter hummed snapping awake and reaching for her weapon, which she noticed wasn’t there.

Blake snapped upward and almost launched herself out of the couch when she noticed who was in the couch next to her.

Ilia jumped up in the couch, her skin taking several different colors before returning to a normal skin color as she stared at Blake in surprise.

“Hu-Wha-!?” Jaune shouted as he shot up, knocking Pyrrha awake as well, who blushed as she noticed how she was grasping Jaune and pulled away, not that the oblivious Arc noticed.

“Pancakes!” Nora shouted as she woke up, shaking Ren awake as well.

Raven swung her legs out, knocking Qrow over the couch as she stood up and reached for her weapon, only to grab air… As well as noticed her Mask was missing.

The room was silent for several minutes as the woman responsible for this chaos simply slipped into the back of the room.

“Ouch…” Qrow groaned as he stood up, this served as a catalyst to everything.

“I-Ilia…” Blake stammered surprised to see one of her oldest friends in the room with her.

“Blake…” Ilia said just as surprised, as she closed her eyes, “I want you to explain why you left… Please.”

“W-Winter?” Weiss stammered looking at her sister, “W-What are you doing her? Where are we?”

“I’m not sure Weiss.” Winter said ready to conjure a Beowolf in case they get attacked.

This caused Ilia to jump and step back, “Schnee’s!?” Ilia cried out in shock.

“Uh… What’s going on here?” Jaune asked as he stood up slowly.

“I’m not sure really.” Pyrrha asked.

Yang looked around as she grabbed her sister and held her close, looking around the room before her eyes locked onto Raven, “Mom…” Yang growled as her eyes turned red, it took a surprising amount of her willpower to not charge up and punch her mother in the face.

“Hello Yang.” Raven said with a surprising amount of smug in her voice, “Not how I thought I’d meet up with you again.”

“Before anyone starts going at each others throat I think we should focus on the main problem here.” Qrow said.

“The fact I’m cornered in a room with TWO Schnee’s!?” Ilia shouted, reactively.

“The fact I’m not trying to punch Mom in the face right now?” Yang asked rhetorically.

“I’m thinking it’s the fact we are all in a room NONE of us clearly went to sleep in.” Weiss stressed.

The group turned silent as they processed this, Ilia being the most nervous of the group.

“Maybe we were brought to an alternate world by some kind of magical fairy?” Nora said excitedly, causing everyone to look at her in bewilderment save for Jaune, Ren, and Pyrrha.

“It’s surprising how quickly you get used to her when living in the same dorm as her.” Jaune said, getting shrugs of understanding from Team RWBY.

That’s when the woman responsible stepped forward, “Honestly, I’m more amazed that this is so common in so many Nora’s.” She said.

Winter reacted first, creating a Beowolf with her glyph and sent it charging at the woman.

The fairy-like woman smirked as she threw up a red diamond shaped barrier, causing the Beowolf to burst into ashes upon making contact with it, “Well now that wasn’t very nice.” The woman said teasingly, “At least let me introduce myself.”

Ruby and Nora went wide eyed at the sight of the woman, “Fairy!” The squealed.

“I thought they were smaller though.” Nora added putting a finger ot her chin and looking upwards and away.

“Technically I’m a mix of Human, Elf, Fairy, and Phoenix.” The woman said, “Anyway, I’m Liefe, nice to meet you all… And hopefully you all won’t kill each other. I’m looking at you Raven.”

This caused Qrow to snort, getting Raven to glare at him.

“Now then, I’ve brought you all here… Of my own accord mind you.” Liefe continued, “To show you an… Alternative Version of Remnant… One I think you may learn from.”

“How would that teach us anything?” Ilia demanded as she crossed her arms, glancing at Blake for a moment then looking away.

Liefe put her hand to her chin, “To be perfectly honest….” Liefe said, “I’ve got no idea.”

The fact she said that with an upbeat attitude and smile caused everyone to faceplant anime style.

“Are you kidding me!?” Jaune cried out.

“Nope.” Liefe said still smiling, “In fact, I can already think of a few things that will definitely help.” Liefe winked at Pyrrha when she said this, confusing Jaune but causing Pyrrha to blush.

“What’s stopping us from just walking out the the door right now?” Weiss asked.

Liefe just held out her hands, “Nothing really… Except the lack of a door.” Liefe said.

Everyone then began to look around the room once more, noticing only the window and no door.

“T-There’s got to be an exit through the window, right?” Ruby asked.

“Nope.” Liefe said smiling, “Just a snack cabinet, hungry?”

“Yes!” Nora shouted, causing Ren to sigh.

“She’s always like this.” Ren said to the newcomers.

“I feel sorry for you kid.” Raven said as she watched at Liefe held Nora from diving through the window.

[]

Several minutes later the table was moved to the middle of the room and food set across in front of them and everyone had introduced themselves, Ilia sitting as far away from everyone as she could.

Most of the food was seen as a typical everyday breakfast… Save for Nora who was hidden behind several towers of pancakes, one of the towers losing a pancake every second.

“So… This alternate world.” Qrow said at last, taking a bite of his bacon, “What can we expect from it?”

Liefe look at Qrow a smirked, “A little something called cause and effect bird brain.” Liefe said, “Also expect a little gore.”

“Gore?” Ruby asked turning wide eyed with fright.

“Relax Little Red Riding Hood.” Liefe said, “It won’t be often, and it won’t be by any of you guys… Save for against Grimm.”

“I’ll cover your eyes for you, okay sis?” Yang said.

Ruby nodded and hugged her older sister.

“Now then, any other questions?” Liefe asked.

“Can I get a chair to myself please?” Ilia asked, too nervous to sit next to her crush again.

“Nope.” Liefe said teasingly, “You’re stuck with the person you woke up with unless you are given permission, otherwise the couches will teleport you to where you were meant to be. And trust me, it sucks.”

“Well, could be worse.” Pyrrha said blushing slightly.

“Anything else you could tell us about this world?” Winter asked as she sipped her coffee.

Liefe nodded and pulled out a DVD case from her pocket, two titles were written on it, on is English, and one in Japanese and held it out to Blake.

“Muramasa: Demon Blade of Remnant.” Blake read, “Demon Blade?”

Liefe nodded, “All will be explained in the movie… And then I’ll explain a few things for you.” Liefe said.

“And is this Muramasa something we should be worried about?” Qrow asked.

Liefe chuckled, “Only if you draw it.” Liefe said.

“What do you mean?” Winter asked, her eyes narrowing.

“Muramasa are katana made by the Blacksmith, of that world mind you, Senji Muramasa.” Liefe said, “His blades were cursed however, enticing an incredible bloodlust upon those who drew them, and unable to be sheathed until they tasted blood, be it the enemies or their own. However with this price came some good things… For instance a Muramasa can cut through anything.”

“What kind of man would make such blades?” Ruby asked horrified, “A sword shouldn’t be able to drive people into a bloodlust.”

“Like I said, Muramasa’s are cured swords.” Liefe said, “There are more to these blades but I’ll let the story explain those… However Senji didn’t get off scot free, the gods and goddesses of his world condemned him to forge swords for eternity, even after he died… Sadly those too carried the Curse of Bloodlust.”

“Seems like a lackluster punishment to me.” Weiss said, “He was punished for making those swords but then he cursed to make them forever.”

Liefe shrugged, “At least he does what he does best.” She said, “Better than if he were Greek, but that’s a whole other set of stories.”

“I’ll take you word for it.” Weiss relented.

“Now then, everyon take your seats, it’s movie time.” Liefe said flying over to her armchair as everyone made their way to their chairs.

**[[]]**

***Security Room active soon***


	2. Chapter 1

***The Security Room is currently empty, and very dusty***

**[[]]**

Once everyone was seated, and the movie began.

**On a small island in Remnant two people were passed out in woods.**

"That art style is so beautiful looking." Weiss said not a moment into the movie, as all the backdrops were designed in the film just as they were the Muramasa Games.

"Well the guys who created the original Muramasa series, in which this world is merged with in the film, is funny enough over ninety percent artists." Liefe said with a chuckle, "So their games are always beautiful if nothing else."

"That's... kind of impressive really." Ilia said looking at the forest displayed.

**One was a young man lying face first on the dirt. He had mid length bushy black hair that seemed to cast a shadow over his eyes, making them seem darker than they are, black bracers were strapped to his arms, he wore purple baggy pants that were clamped down on his lower legs by black shin guards, straw sandals were tied to his bare feet, plates of metal hung from his hips, a lang blue scarf was wrapped around his neck, hanging on his rear end was a trio of skulls, and hanging on his back was a trio of katana, one shorter than the other two.**

"Why is he wearing skulls!?" Ruby shouted out in horror.

"Not really sure." Liefe admitted, "It's possible those are demons skulls... but those things are just all blood on the inside."

"Ew." Blake said grimacing.

"The darker theory is that those skulls belong to people he's killed." Liefe added.

"He's a murderer!?" Weiss shouted, causing Ilia to jump and cling to Blake.

"There is probably more to his story Weiss." Winter said pulling her sister back to her seat.

**This man was known as Kisuke, a former ninja turned swordsman of the Oboro style, wielder of the Muramasa blades.**

Blake blushed the moment the word Ninja was said, with Ilia looking at Blake with a raised eyebrow.

"You have got to stop reading that smut Blakey." Yang teased.

"It's ART!" Blake shouted.

"No Blake." Liefe said with a grin before holding her hand out to the T.V. "This is art."

Ilia however was beginning to wonder what Blake liked about Kisuke, minus the possibility of man parts.

"Oh and Blake, reel it in because there's another ninja in a few chapters." Liefe added, getting a chuckle from Yang.

It also caused Ilia's eye to glint with an idea.

**Next to Kisuke was a woman taller than him, with one of her hands gripping Kisuke's. She had long black hair covered by a large green and black Kabuto, which matched her green and black armor that covered her stomach area that had strips of metal running down her black pants covered thighs, with some metal going down in front of her, a white kimono was covered by that armor, but her right sleeve was slipped off, intentionally, while her left was perfectly positioned. In her right hand was a tall bow, and on her back an empty quiver.**

**This was Torahime, princess of Japan's Mino Providence (Not that it matters in Remnant) and lover to Kisuke.**

"A warrior Princess then based on that bow." Raven mused.

"Why does she leave one of her arms uncovered like that?" Weiss asked completely confused.

"Probably helps her with her aim or something." Qrow said.

"Still... She is rather pretty." Jaune admitted, causing Pyrrha to glare at the woman on screen, "Well, at least her lover looks strong."

"And cool." Ruby said.

**Kisuke was the first to wake, his eyes snapping open as he slung one of the swords off his back and held it in front of him, the blade partially drawn.**

"Excessive much?" Weiss asked as Blake flinched at the stance Kisuke took, it may not be Iaido style like Adam used, but the drawing of the blade reminded her of it.

"Not when you've seen some shit." Qrow said missing his flask at the moment.

"I'll agree with you there Qrow." Winter said, just before she shuddered.

**"A forest?" Kisuke asked himself looking around, his senses working at their maximum, "Nothing here." He added afterwards when he sensed nothing nearby, then he looked back to his feet and saw the woman there, "Torahime!" He shouted dropping to his knee's and grabbing her shoulders and lifting her up, putting his ear at her mouth.**

"Mistrailian?" Ruby asked tilting her head.

"Yep." Ren said.

"Thank you subtitles." Yang said with a sigh of relief.

**He was silent for a moments as he heard her shallow breaths, she was tired, but alive.**

**"Thank heaven."  Kisuke said releasing a held breath before picking her up bridal style and began walking in a random direction.**

**'What happened?'  Kisuke thought to himself as he walked, 'I was fighting the Inugami, and then... I woke up here. Oboro Muramasa is said to alter fate but... I do not know this forest at all.'**

"Inugami?" Pyrrha asked this time.

"Bascially a demonic dog spirit." Liefe said, "The one Kisuke fought wanted to become a god."

"I knew dogs were evil." Blake muttered with a slight hiss.

Ilia hestiantly put her hand on Blake's leg, causing the former friends to look at each other for a moment, "Thanks." Blake said after a moment.

**Kisuke soon found himself on a road, where he saw two woman fighting one another... No sparring was the more accurate term.**

**One was a blonde haired woman, the color of which took Kisuke by surprise as it was not one seen in locals in his homeland, her outfit was also unfamiliar to Kisuke, by the time Kisuke noticed her lavender eyes he was convinced he was in a different land.**

"Hey that's me!" Yang cheered

**The other woman was noticeably younger, with red tipped black hair and silver colored eyes, and a bright red hooded cape.**

"And me!" Ruby cheered out as well.

**Kisuke observed the scene and noticed that the older woman was attempting to teach the younger one hand to hand combat.**

**"Yang! How many times do I have to tell you I don't need to learn hand to hand!" The red caped woman cried out, "I'll be with you at Beacon next week, we can work on it there!"**

"You never know when you'll be without Crescent Rose Rubes." Yang teased.

This caused Ruby to pout, then she grinned as she began to form an idea, which scared her teammates a bit.

**'A Different Language.' Kisuke noted with a slight tisk, 'I may need to learn it soon, shouldn't be too difficult if I focus on it.'**

**The sparring when on for a while before Kisuke decided the younger woman needed a break, "Hey! Girls!" He shouted.**

**"Huh?" Yang asked lowering her hands and watching the approaching Kisuke, her eyes widening when she took notice of the woman in his arms, "Oh my god is she alright?"**

"Good sense of priority Yang." Qrow said, "Focus on the passed out one."

"She probably isn't even that strong." Raven scoffed.

Liefe just chuckled at Raven's comment, there was no easy Boss in Muramasa... Especially when you've got it set to scale with you level.

And then there was Gonbei and the fight with the crows... Now that was a horror.

**"Is there someplace you can take us so she can rest?"  Kisuke asked, knowing full well he wouldn't be getting a response that he could understand.**

**"Huh?" Yang asked tilting her head.**

**"Umm... Crud." The red clad girl said, "I... Don't know Mistrailian."**

**"That's what he's speaking in?" Yang asked, "Doesn't uncle Qrow know that language Ruby?"**

"I was born there, of course I know it." Qrow scoffed as he crossed his arms, "Maybe I ought to teach you kids when we get back."

"Crap." Yang grumbled.

**Ruby's smile grew quickly, "Oh yeah, he does!" she cheered and walked over to Kisuke and grabbed his arm gently, holding her hand out to say follow her.**

**Kisuke understood the message, but paused when the bushes rustled.**

**"Oh great another Grimm." Yang muttered cracking her knuckles.**

**What crawled out of the bushes was something big enough to rival the Iga clans giant Ninja, thrice the height of even Torahime and wolf like in body structure, it's body was black, but covered almost everywhere by bone-like armor with dagger sized spikes in it's forearms, as well as several broken blades stuck in various places on it's body.**

"Oh shit." Qrow said going wide eyed.

"W-What the heck is that!?" Jaune cried out.

"A Prime beowolf." Pyrrha said going pale, "They are larger and tougher than the Alpha's."

"And much older." Ren warned.

"What is one doing on Patch?" Ruby cried out.

"No clue." Raven admitted.

**The creature stood upright and let it's long claws become visible as it let out a earth shaking howl.**

**"P-p-p-p-p-Prime Beowolf." Ruby stammered as she and even Yang stepped back.**

**Kisuke on the other hand was... Less than intimidated.**

**'Not that scary.'  Kisuke thought as he turned to Yang and shoved Torahime into her arms, "Get her to safety." He told Yang as he turned back to the Prime Beowolf and lifted a sheathed katana from his back and grabbed the handle drawing it slightly 'Kagura Muramasa? That was one of the blade I woke up with... Not one I fought Inugami with.' Kisuke noted.**

"What the heck did that guy fight to think a Prime Beowolf isn't scary!?" Weiss cried out.

"Hell's Demons." Liefe said offhandedly.

"I... Never mind." Weiss said shaking her head.

**"Whoa whoa whoa buddy." Yang called out stepping forward, "You can't think you can-"**

**"I said GO!"  Kisuke shouted grabbing Yang's shirt and pushing her away forcefully.**

**"Come on Yang, let's got get Uncle Qrow... He can take it down." Ruby said grabbing Yang's arm, then turned to Kisuke, "We'll be back."**

**With that the two girls ran off with the third in their arms.**

**Kisuke pulled Kagura Muramasa free from it's sheathe and faced down the Prime Beowolf.**

**"Just another demon to add to the rest."  Kisuke said before the Prime Beowolf lunged at him.**

"He's far too cocky!" Weiss shouted, "He's going to die!"

"Weiss." Winter said patting her sister on the shoulder, "He's not cocky... in fact he appears rather... Unimpressed."

"Unimpressed!?" Weiss gaped before returning her attention to the film

**[OST: Muramasa the Demon Blade- Incredible Power]**

"I don't know how this is possible." Liefe said, "But why does oriental music and rock music merge so well?"

"Hell if I know, this is awesome though." Yang said.

**Kisuke dodge away from the wide swing of the Prime Beowolf before stepping back in with a slow but strong slash with his Muramasa, though to most it was still a very fast strike for such a large katana.**

"No kidding." Jaune said surprised, "Is it not that heavy or is he just really strong?"

"He just knows the weight of his weapon." Raven said waving Jaune's question off.

**After about 5 strikes Kisuke then dashed past the Prime before kicking into the air with another dashing slash, then kicking off the air into a third before driving the Muramasa back down the the ground, through the Prime before jumping back into the air while making several frontflips with the blade outstretched.**

**The Prime recovered from the attack and began to swing it's claws wildly, Kisuke dodging each attack, though letting the last one glance off his blade to get in another trio of strikes at the creature before jumping over it to avoid another attack.**

**Kisuke drove his blade into the creatures back before kicking off just as the creature swung at him with the back of it's paw.**

**The Prime Beowolf slammed both of it's paw toward Kisuke with an over head swing, though the ninja rolled under the Beowolf and unleashed a flurry of strikes at the creature with a single strong upward slice sending it flying, which also caused little green flames to burst from it's body that were sucked into the Muramasa Blade.**

"Whoa, whoa, what the heck was that?" Yang asked.

"I'm curious as well." Weiss said.

Liefe just smiled, "Next chapter." She said with a grin, "But let's just say, you have them too."

"My main question is how we saw that?" Qrow muttered.

"I'm more worried about what she meant that we have as well as the Grimm." Ilia said.

"I think that's a bit more worrying I'll admit." Winter said.

**Kisuke smirked as the Prime Beowolf got back up, then lunged at him, causing his grin to fade, the claw slammed into Kagura Muramasa, breaking the blade in half and sending Kisuke flying, a violet shimmer appearing on his body for a brief moment.**

"AH!" Ruby cried out seeing the weapon break.

"Must be old for it to break so easily." Raven mused.

"Rae I don't even think he cares the weapon broke." Qrow said.

"WHAT!?" Ruby shouted out in anger, "That's such a waste of an awesome weapon though!"

Ren looked at Liefe, who was grinning, "It's not that important the blade broke is it?" he asked.

"Nope." Liefe admitted.

"At least he's got two more he can use." Blake said.

**'What was that shimmer?' Kisuke thought to himself as he sheathed Kagura Muramasa and grabbed his next weapon, the Muramasa Blade, Yakumo.**

"He doesn't know what Aura is?" Winter muttered.

**The Prime Beowolf raised it's claw, just as Kisuke pulled the Muramasa free and with blinding speed filled the area with slashes, sending the Prime Beowolf tumbling over before Kisuke ran forward with another series of slashes.**

"Whoa!" Ruby cried out, "Th-that was so fast!"

"I'm actually impressed at that speed." Raven chuckled.

**The Prime Beowolf ripped some of it's spike out of it's arms and threw them at Kisuke, who only slashed once with a well timed strike, sending the spikes flying back into the monster.**

"Now I'm wanting to learn this... Oboro style." Raven said.

"Stick to Iaido." Liefe said, "Oboro style was meant only to wield Muramasa, any other blade would crumble from the stress of the style."

"Damn." Raven growled.

**After another round of slashes and swipes the Prime Beowolf was sent airborne again with more green flames flying free of the Beowolf as it fell back to the ground.**

**The Prime Beowolf stood back up, now livid, roared. It's body being coated in a red flamelike aura as it charged forward.**

"It's pissed." Yang said worried.

"He'll be fine." Nora said, "Seriously it's just mad now, what's the worst that it could do?"

**Kisuke sheathed Yakumo before switching to the shorter Muramasa, Shinmei, and executing another draw slash, though this one did not stun the monster as it continued it's charge.**

"Oh." Nora muttered.

"He's changing weapons." Blake noted, "The smaller blade must let him have more speed."

**However Kisuke's upward strike did so, and with the monster ariborne Kisuke followed it into the air and began to slash at it in mid air, before slamming back down on the ground, leaving the creature in the air before jumping back into the air to keep the monster airborne, this time with dashing slashes.**

"He- How- Wha-" Weiss stammered, "That's not physically possible!"

"There must be something very special about either the Muramasa's or Oboro style to let something like that be possible." Raven said, "I want one."

"You... Really don't." Liefe said, "Trust me, eventually this story will show what Muramasa does to people who don't use Oboro Style."

"Is it bad?" Blake asked.

"Adam... Then take his mental state and magnify it by ten." Liefe said.

Blake went completely pale and clung to Ilia, causing the chameleon faunus to turn bright red.

**Kisuke landed on the ground as the same time as the monster and charged toward it once more and slashed before it could recover, faster than with the longer blades due to Shinmei's lack of weight before slashing off one of the monsters arms.**

**Kisuke sheathed Shinmei as he pulled Kagura Muramasa off his back and partially unsheathing it, causing the Prime Beowolf to look at him in confusion as to why the man would use a broken blade.**

**"Join those who have fallen before me in Hell." Kisuke said drawing Kagura Muramasa free of it's sheathe, the blade now fully restored and sharpened, and beheaded the Monster, causing one last burst of green flames to be set free of the beast and fly into the Muramasa.**

"WHAT!?" Ruby cried out, "I-It was broken!"

"Muramasa, though not indestructible, is eternal." Liefe said, "Using the blood of those who have fallen before it the blade will continuously repair and sharpen itself in its sheath. Essentially making it an invincible weapon."

"Wow..." Ruby breathed.

"I really want to know the consequences now though." Pyrrha admitted.

**[OST End]**

**"Uncle Qrow hurry!" Kisuke heard Ruby call out as he tossed Kagura Muramasa's sheath into the air.**

**"I'm hurrying!" A man shouted out as the broke through the bush, "He might be... dead though..." The man finished as the sheath landed perfectly on the blade, which Kisuke set on his shoulder and turned back to the now trio.**

"Okay." Nora said holding up her hands, "That was awesome."

"A bit flashy though." Qrow said, "Still, it is interesting to watch."

**A lanky looking man had joined the now awestuck girls as they watched the dissolving Prime Beowolf corpse. He wore mostly grey, had a tattered red cape, had red eyes, short black hair, and smelled like he was just coming over a hangover.**

"Hey!" Qrow shouted.

"You do smell like that." Blake admitted.

"And you're always drunk." Winter said.

**"Holy shit." The man said looking at Kisuke, "You said Prime Beowolf right?"**

**"Yeah..." Yang breathed, "You know Mistrailian right?"**

**"Yeah, he doesn't speak Valish does he?" The man asked.**

**"Nope." Ruby said popping the 'P' as she attempted to examine the Muramasa from a distance.**

"It's a cool sword." Ruby said, "I really want one but I really want to know what the drawback is."

**The man nodded and walked over to Kisuke,  "Nice job killing that Prime Beowolf there kid." Qrow said, "Something that powerful even takes multiple elite Huntsmen to bring down, yet you did it in only a few minutes."**

"Are they really that tough?" Weiss asked.

"Kid, if you are ever alone with a Prime Beowolf, just run like hell." Raven said, "I'll admit I ran from a few myself."

**"I've fought creatures far stronger than that."  Kisuke said, relived that the man spoke his language, "My name is Kisuke, I'm a stranger to these lands."**

**"My name is Qrow, nice meeting you Kisuke."  Qrow said, "That girl you gave to my nieces are safe by the way, we handed her off to their father so he could take her to safety. Relax, Taiyang might be strong as all hell, but the guy wouldn't harm a fly unless it threatened his little girls."**

**"Thank you Qrow."  Kisuke said as he stepped toward the man, "I lost Torahime once, I don't ever plan on losing her a second time... Even if I have no idea as to how we reached these lands."**

"Lost her once?" Yang said, "Did he lose her in a crowd or something?"

"You'll see later." Liefe said, "Trust me, it's a shocker."

**Qrow raised an eyebrow and put a hand to his chin in thought, "I see, so you're just a travelling warrior then." Qrow said.**

**"Something like that."  Kisuke said, "Sadly I don't know the language your nieces addressed me with."**

**"Well that I can fix rather quickly if you're willing to sit an learn for a long study session."  Qrow said, "However, I may also have a solution to your other problem."**

**"And that is?"  Kisuke asked raising an eyebrow.**

**"Your identity here."  Qrow said, "Basically kid, you're no one, you don't have any form of identification in this place, I can get you a Huntsman's license, which should keep you out of trouble for the most part, and should get you paid for any Grimm you kill that are wanted. The problem is that you're going to have to go to a school for that."**

"You're just going to ask Ozpin to put that man in a school of people who he could easily whip?" Winter asked Qrow.

"In my opinion, it's best to keep the unknowns close at hand." Qrow said, "Beside's what would you do?"

"Fair enough." Winter admitted.

**Kisuke nodded, "I've already received training as a Ninja and am a master of Oboro style, however you have a fair point, one of those Huntsman's Licenses will keep me from certain troubles. You have yourself a deal Qrow." Kisuke said.**

**"Great."  Qrow said turning back to his nieces, "Call Tai and tell him Kisuke's and his friend Torahime are going to be staying with us for the week until Beacon starts."**

**"On it." Yang said as Ruby slipped closer to look at Muramasa, reaching out to touch it, only for Kisuke to grab her wrist.**

**"Hey!" Ruby whined as she pouted.**

**"For the sake of your sanity, do not touch a Muramasa." Kisuke said letting her hand go, and though Ruby may not have understood his words she understood his meaning.**

"Jerk." Ruby pouted.

"He saved your life though." Liefe said.

**No.**

**"Aww..." Ruby pouted as Kisuke walked after Yang, Ruby following right behind him.**

**Qrow however looked at the remains of the Grimm, however little there was left of them.**

**"Never heard of Oboro style before." Qrow mused to himself, "Though I wonder what he meant by telling Ruby not to touch a Muramasa..."**

**Qrow turned to the direction Kisuke and his nieces went, "However... I could feel a dark energy coming from him... and from those swords."**

The screen paused for a moment as the word 'Intermission' appeared.

"This is going to be very interesting." Raven said.

**[[]]**

***Security room still closed.***


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry I didn't post this yesterday guys, my ass decided it needed to vacate everything I had eaten through the entire day over the course of an hour and a half.**

**TMI I know but still.**

**[[]]**

"Everyone ready?" Liefe asked as she held up the remote.

"Now hold on a moment." Winter said, "Is there anything you're allowed to say about Torahime and Kisuke that this story will not likely explain?"

Liefe opened her mouth for a moment before hesitating another moment, "Well... Not really." Liefe admitted, "All I can say is this, Kisuke is one of only two people left alive that knows Oboro style, thus is one of the only two people who could possibly teach it."

"Is there anything you can tell us about Oboro style then?" Raven asked, genuinely interested.

Liefe shrugged, "Get a good enough mastery of the style and a good enough Muramasa and you could take on a god when they are holding back." Liefe said.

"How much holding back?" Nora asked.

"No idea how much Thunder Thighs was holding back." Liefe said shrugging, "Sorry." With that, she played the film.

**Let it never be said Atlas was lacking snow... Seeing as there was a blizzard only a day before in a mining camp as a figure walked into the unusually quiet camp.**

"So we're in Atlas then." Winter noted.

"How you people can stand up to that temperature is beyond me." Ilia admitted, "I may have been there for a while but I could never get used to it."

"Probably has something to do with the fact we were born there." Weiss admitted.

"You mean your expensive coats and heating systems." Ilia growled.

"Ilia!" Blake snapped, causing the Chameleon to flinch, "Don't be too harsh on Weiss."

"Yeah, she's actually had it pretty hard." Liefe said, "By the way Schnee's I offer my sympathies." 'In more ways than one.' Liefe thought afterwards.

**The figure was a woman with black hair held back by a pink band with flowers on it, she wore a pink kimono with long drapping sleeves and a green sash, her legs were covered by purple leggings with black socks that reached up to just past her knees, leaving her thighs exposed to the air, with black straw sandals on her feet. However on her shoulders were black and purple strips of metal protecting them and braces on her arms.**

"Damn." Yang said with a purr, "Look at those thighs."

"She must be freezing." Qrow noted.

"That armor means she's a fighter." Raven noted, "But her build says otherwise... why?"

**Tied to her back was two katana, one long and one short, with a third short katana in her hand.**

"Are those..." Ruby asked.

"Muramasa's." Jaune said in surprise.

"Less muscle than Kisuke." Pyrrha noted, "Can she even use Oboro style at it's best?"

"Not really." Liefe said, "Her body wasn't raised up around Oboro style, in fact it's only been using Oboro style for a few months at most."

"What..." Winter mused.

**"Where the hell did we end up?"  The girl asked herself, her voice hard and surprisingly deep, yet still feminine.**

**Next to the woman appeared a small blue flame, on that flame was the vague shape of that womans' face, with a much softer expression on it.**

"Who wait... what?" Ruby asked tilting her head.

"That... It looks just like her face..." Blake muttered, "What is that?"

**"I'm not sure Jinkuro."  Came the woman's voice, though much softer and lighter than it had come from the body, "All I can remember is you destroying the statue of Fudo-Myuoo and then all I saw was white."**

**"Damn."  Jinkuro said, "I was hoping your sight would be more effective Momohime, seeing as you were just a soul while I fought with your body. Still, it seems your body is regaining it's strength, unless something causes too much harm to it, it's likely to survive."**

"Wait..." Weiss said, "That blue flame... is that womans SOUL!?"

"What the-" Qrow cried out, "That poor girls been possessed!?"

"Yep." Liefe said, "Thankfully her possessor, Jinkuro, has not sexually defiled her body."

"That's a relief." Weiss breathed.

"Huh?" Ruby asked.

"Nothing." Liefe said whistling.

"What did Jinkuro mean by Momohime's body recovering strength?" Raven asked.

"Ah well." Liefe said, "That I can explain. You see the human body was meant to only hold one full soul, if two souls are constantly switching control of a body it's like pulling tape on and off something, the adhesive get's less and less sticky until it finally becomes useless."

"So if things had continued on without the body healing..." Winter began, "Momohime's body would have given out, killing both of them."

"Right." Liefe said causing several gasps to fill the room, "Furthermore Momohime's body is still tether to her soul, so if anything happens to Momohime's soul..."

"The body will die, killing Jinkuro." Qrow finished.

"Exactly." Liefe said.

**"That's good Jinkuro."  Momohime said, "But even still I'd rather not share my body any longer than necessary."**

**"I haven't violated it yet princess."  Jinkuro snapped.**

**"No but you've already stuck me with hangovers."  Momohime pouted.**

"Well isn't he a jerk." Ruby pouted.

"He was a lot worse at the start of Momohime's story." Liefe said.

**"I'll keep the drinking to a minimum then."  Jinkuro relented, "Either way without my Muramasa, The Kuromitsu Blade, I cannot even consider completely transferring my soul to another's body."**

"So it's a Muramasa that was capable of him possessing another's body." Qrow said.

"What all can these Muramasa do?" Ruby asked with a glimmer in her eyes.

"A whole damn lot." Liefe said, "In fact... Some of them even have blades coated in ethereal flames."

"That is so awesome!" Nora shouted, "I really want to know this drawback though."

**"I'd rather you not kill someone to do that though..."  Momohime said.**

**"We can't all get the things we want Momohime."  Jinkuro said as she stopped in the middle of the camp, noticing it was rather quiet, "Is this camp abandoned? No, this snow hasn't covered nearly enough for it to be abandoned all too long ago."**

"Can I just say this art style makes the snow look wonderful?" Ren asked.

"Yeah, you got that right." Weiss said taking a look at the snow.

**"Jinkuro, at my foot!"  Momohime shouted, causing Jinkuro to look down at her foot. Which was stepping on a cold, frozen hand.**

**Jinkuro stepped back and pulled the body out of the snow, revealing a older looking man wearing a thick coat, which was covered in frozen blood.**

Ruby's eyes were quickly covered by Yang's hand, while she glared at Liefe.

"Sorry, should have given you a proper warning." Liefe admitted, "In which case, be warned, there will be more death in the coming chapters."

"Great." Weiss said turning slightly green, tempted to pull out the barf bags that were under their chairs like Jaune had.

**"A single slash, the shape isn't right for it to have been a sword."  Jinkuro noted pressing her hand against the frozen wound, "Most likely an axe of some form."**

**"Why would someone murder a man like this?" Momohime asked, causing Jinkuro to chuckle.**

**"You've certainly lived a sheltered life princess."  Jinkuro said, then she heard someone stepping through the snow. In reaction Momohime dove into her bodies kimono, into a small pouch hidden within it that she or Jinkuro would hide in if they needed to.**

"Wait, Momohime is a Princess?" Ilia asked.

"Yeah." Liefe said with a grin, "In fact her name has two translations."

"Really?" Blake asked, "What are they?"

"The first translation is, Peach Princess. Making Momohime the most badass incarnation of Princess Peach in gaming history." Liefe said.

"I don't get it." Weiss said.

"Head to the gaming room during the next break I decide to give." Liefe said waving it off, "The other translation is hilarious though."

"What is it?" Yang asked with a grin.

"Thigh Princess." Liefe said.

The room was silent for a moment before Yang, Ruby, and Nora burst out laughing. "A-Are you serious!?" Yang laughed, "On my Oum! That would explain those awesome thigh's she's got!"

"So she was either named as a baby after peaches..." Weiss started, "Or after her thighs?"

"Yep." Liefe said trying and failing to suppress a grin.

"Keep the film going." Weiss demanded.

**Stepping into view was a woman wearing a white uniform, her hair was white as well and her eyes blue, in her hands was a sabre.**

"Winter!?" Weiss cried out.

"I... don't think this might end well." Winter said with a gulp.'

**The woman pointed her sword at Jinkuro, "You!" She shouted, "Were you the one responsible for killing the workers here!?"**

"Jumping to conclusions Ice Queen?" Qrow snarked.

"Can it." Winter snapped, now worried for her other.

**Jinkuro responded by drawing Chizuru Muramasa and pointing it at the woman, "If you're going to threaten me, do so in the language I speak." Jinkuro warned.**

**The woman narrowed her eyes, "If that's the case, then I supposed you did kill these people." The woman said, "In the name of the Atlas I hereby place you under arrest!"**

**"Who are you claim such things?"  Jinkuro asked raising an eyebrow, her face turning nearly emotionless.**

**"Winter Schnee." The woman said, "I can see you are going to resist. So I'll make this quick."**

**[OST: Muramasa- Incredible Power]**

"Music is still awesome." Yang said with a grin.

"How?" Liefe asked with a laugh, "How is music like this possible?"

**Jinkuro launched herself at Winter, who did the same, their swords bouncing off each other for a moment and repeating the effect several times before Jinkuro performed a dashing slash past Winter, doing it twice more.**

**Winter lunged at Jinkuro, recovering from the attack faster than Jinkuro had expected, but drawing upon the power hidden within the Muramasa, Jinkuro lost control of Momohime's body for a moment as she vanished from Winter's sight and appeared behind her with a slash that stumbled her.**

"What?" Ruby asked.

"Every Muramasa has a special Art sealed inside of it." Liefe explained, "At the cost of some of the weapons durability, it can unleash that art, stealing control from your body to use it."

"That's... unsettling." Weiss admitted.

**Jinkuro smirked at Winter who was now looking annoyed at her, though looking at her with more caution.**

**Their blades clashed for several more moments before Winter was sent flying by a dashing slash from Jinkuro, green flames shooting out of her body and into Jinkuro's Muramasa.**

"Seriously what are those and why did I lose them?" Winter asked now a little worried.

"Watch." Liefe said.

**Winter quickly began to check herself, "What did you do to me!?" Winter demanded.**

**"Aside from attacking you?" Jinkuro said, "For every man or beast that you kill a small sliver of their soul is absorbed into your body, making them into unique Souls, they do whatever being has absorbed them no good and no harm, my swords can absorb those Souls to make use of them."**

"Wait..." Qrow said, "You mean I've got the souls of dead guys stuck to me?"

"Kinda... more will be explained in later chapters." Liefe said.

**"What?"  Winter asked looking appalled, "Are you implying I've been stopping others from entering the afterlife!?"**

**"No, the dead will still pass onto the afterlife."  Jinkuro said sheathing her current Muramasa and grabbing the longer one, "That is just the last mark they will make upon you."**

"So..." Yang said, "That's creepy."

"It really is." Raven admitted.

**With that said Jinkuro drew the Muramasa, Sazanami, in a draw slash, causing Winter to stumble back from the sudden attack.**

"That is an annoying technique." Winter grumbled.

**Jinkuro rushed forward to capitalize on Winter's stun, sending her up into the air with a trio of dash slashed that brought her into the air as well, with a downward stab bringing her back to the ground.**

**Winter recovered in mid-air, forming a white glyph in front of her, a snowflake shaped one, which burst in a flash of light.**

**Jinkuro found herself flung backwards, a green light shimmering over her body, as a white Beowolf appeared from the flash and slammed her to the side.**

"Aura!" Ruby shouted, "That's what's healing Momohime's body from the damage of souls switching!"

"Thats..." Blake started, only to pause, "Actually a good reason."

"Excuse me!" Weiss shouted, causing Ilia to jump, "My sister is getting beaten up here!"

"I don't mind." Ilia said under her breath.

"Ilia." Blake growled quietly.

**Jinkuro landed on her feet and dashed toward the conjured creature and slashing it down in a single slice, before catching Winter with the back of her blade as she landed next to her, sending her to the ground and releasing another set of Souls.**

**Winter stood back up and pulled a second, smaller blade from her larger one and created another glyph at her feet that propelled her toward Jinkuro.**

**In response Jinkuro sheathed Sazanami and drew her third Muramasa, the Hisui, and the shorter blade clashed against Winter's two blades, knocking them from her grasp and sending her tumbling, though she recovered and stood at her feet, a white barrier around her body seemingly fizzling out.**

"Oh no." The two Schnee's said in perfect sync.

"Please don't let Winter die." Weiss sniffed.

**Jinkuro figured this is what was protecting her from the attacks that were unleashed upon her.**

**"Please don't kill her, she misunderstood the situation."  Momohime whispered to Jinkuro.**

"Listen to her..." Weiss urged.

**Jinkuro chuckled as she dashed forward, Winter throwing up her arms and closing her eyes.**

**The Muramasa blade felt slight resistance as it pierced flesh.**

"NOOOOO!" Weiss cried out as she hugged Winter and began to cry.

"I..." Winter started, a tear coming to her eye.

"Weiss..." Ruby said quietly.

**[OST End]**

**Silence filled the air for several moments, nothing moving except what was being blown by the wind.**

**Jinkuro pulled back her sword, giving it a twirl before sheathing it and looking at the woman she was fighting.**

**And the black Beowolf that now had a sword stab between it's eyes.**

"What?" Everyone said, including Weiss who was now focused on the screen.

**"Annoying beast."  Jinkuro said as Souls fled from it's body and were absorbed into his Muramasa, "You shouldn't judge the situation too fast Winter. Take a look at the body."**

**It took Winter several moments to realize she wasn't dead, she lowered her arms and opened her eyes to see Jinkuro had stepped aside, pointing to the corpse she was examining earlier.**

"Thank Oum." Winter said, "Still this should be a good lesson to my other about cockiness."

"And you as well." Qrow said.

"Shut up drunkard." Winter said.

**Winter slowly walked over to the body, never keeping her eyes off Jinkuro for too long before looking down at the body.**

**"An axe cut..." Winter deduced looking at the wound,  "From days ago. I see what you mean, I'm sorry for attacking you like I did."**

**"Be glad I'm not who I used to be, otherwise your's would have joined his."  Jinkuro said, "Now then, I need to make it to the nearest, occupied settlement, which way is it?"**

"That... is really unsettling." Pyrrha admitted.

"It really is." Yang said, "Wonder what he used to be like though."

"A lot more ruthless." Liefe said.

**Winter looked up at Jinkuro and studied her, "You've lived out here for a long time if you don't know where Atlas is then."**

**"Not quite, I've just never been in this part of the world yet."  Jinkuro said.**

**"In that case you'll have a lot of difficulties, and I doubt you have much money."  Winter said, making Jinkuro flinch.**

"You've got their number." Qrow said.

"It's quite obvious though." Raven pointed out.

"Doesn't matter." Winter said, "I'm wondering if I'm thinking of the same thing my other is."

**Both Jinkuro and Momohime could tell they were not in Japan, what with this woman's other language and her attire, and thus they knew their money was meaningless her.**

**"What are you offering?"  Jinkuro said.**

**"How loyal are you to employers?"  Winter asked.**

**"Loyal enough."  Jinkuro replied curtly, "You want me to protect someone? A Husband? A Daughter?"**

"Funny how those are the first things he thinks of when it comes as a protection job." Ilia said.

"Well lovers and children usually are primary targets." Raven said.

**"My sister."  Winter said, "She heading to a combat school in a different Kingdom and I worry for her. She might not get along to well with her team due to her attitude."**

"What were you saying last chapter?" Qrow asked with a smirk.

"I will castrate you Qrow." Winter growled.

"What's that?" Ruby asked.

"You don't want to know." The three men in the room said.

**Jinkuro laughed at what Winter had said, "I nearly kill you and then you turn around asking me to defend your sister? I didn't hit you too hard in the head did I?" Jinkuro said.**

**"You didn't."  Winter said, this time the one smirking, "But really, you aren't in any position to deny this offer are you?"**

**Jinkuro tsked as she crossed her arms, "Fine, I'll protect her the best I can. But if we don't end up on the same Team or whatever it is, expect my help to be more limited."**

**"It'll have to do."  Winter said with a sigh, knowing there is truth to Jinkuro's words, "So what is the name of the woman I am hiring?"**

**"Momohime." Jinkuro said as she began to walk toward Winter, "Now get me out of this frozen hell."**

**'Please, I'm not sure how much more my body can stand this cold.'  Momohime thought, 'At least he gave her my name, I wouldn't be able to explain a mans name for a woman.'**

"Yes that would have been a bit of an issue to explain." Weiss said as the screen went black.

"So..." Blake said, "Seeing as Liefe said there are only two Oboro Style users alive that would mean we won't see anyone else use it."

"So what happens next is a mystery." Yang said with a shrug, "Isn't this whole thing one?"

**[[]]**

**Thanks for reading... I'm not really in the mood for ym security room thing today though, sorry.**


	4. Chapter 3

***Security Room is still empty, though the dust appears to be gone***

**[[]]**

"Everyone ready?" Leife asked the group.

"As ready as we can be." Winter said, still holding Weiss close.

**In a small bandit tribe in Mistal, it was currently nightfall, and a makeshift prison had a single occupant within the camp.**

"That's your camp Rae." Qrow said, causing Yang and Ruby to turn to Raven with wide eyes.

"YOU'RE A BANDIT!?" Yang shouted.

"Born one." Raven said, "Qrow was too, but after Beacon he stuck around."

"And what about Dad!?" Yang shouted standing up, "What was he to you!?"

Raven turned to the side, "I did love him Yang." Raven admitted, "But then I received word my mother died, so I went back to take over the tribe."

"Then you should have said screw the Tribe!" Yang shouted, "You put your Tribe ahead of your own daughter!"

"I kept an eye on you." Raven said, "Through a portal or with my own eyes, I spent every spare moment I had watching over you Yang."

"Sure didn't feel like it." Yang said taking a breath, "I want a private chat with my mom after these Character trailers."

"No problem." Liefe said.

**A man with long black hair tied in a pony tail wearing a deep blue shirt with brown short sleeves cut off before the elbows, he had on red bracers around his forearms, back pants that were held close to his lower legs be red bands, finished by black socks and brown straw sandals.**

**Coiled around his neck however was a sleeping snake, one with white scales, however those scales were clouded by dark splotches.**

"That outfit looks a bit like Kisuke's doesn't it?" Ilia muttered.

"So... Is he a ninja too?" Blake asked.

"Yep, a Ninja of the Iga clan just like Kisuke." Liefe said.

"What's with the snake though?" Yang asked, "I mean it looks pretty sick."

"You'll see." Liefe said.

**This was Arashimaru, who's body once held host to the Chinese sorcerer, So Xian... Though not anymore.**

"Wait, he was possessed too!?" Weiss shouted.

"Yeah, and unlike with Jinkuro it was a complete and successful possession." Liefe said, "Really it was an ending that pissed off a lot of people."

"You don't say?" Blake deadpanned.

**Arashimaru's eyes snapped open as he jumped up, pulling out a Kunai he had hidden in his clothes and looked around in a panic.**

"Idiots!" Raven growled, "Did no one check him for extra weapons?"

"To be fair most Huntsmen only carry extra ammo." Ren said.

"Still..." Raven grumbled, "I'll need to knock that into some heads when we get back."

"We need to consider carrying extra weapons." Jaune noted, "So far the only one of us who actually has an extra weapon is Ren."

"You've got another weapon!?" Ruby asked excitedly.

Ren nodded, "I left it in the room, but it's a dagger my father gave to me when... When my village was attacked by a powerful Grimm." Ren said.

"It was also the day Ren and I met." Nora said surprisingly sadly, "I... I still have nightmares about it, so I cuddle up with Ren to help keep them away."

Raven looked at the two and knew the Grimm they were talking about, it's one she didn't hunt down due to the risk it brought to the Tribe.

**He put the kunai away and checked his pulse, coupled with his heavy breathing he noticed he was alive, not in the land of the dead.**

**"I'm alive..."  Arashimaru said smiling softly and looking down, only to go wide eyed as he saw the state of the snake around his neck.**

**"Shirohebi!"  He shouted, surprisingly not waking anyone in the camp as he attempted to clutch the snake, only to for his hands to go through it's body.**

"H-His hand just went through that snake." Pyrrha said, "Is it some kind of ghost snake?"

"Not quite." Liefe said.

**Arashimaru was in a slight panic, with what So Xian did to her while he was using his body he was worried Shirohebi didn't have any form of power to cleanse herself, or even move.**

**But there was one thing Arashimaru had learned about the gods... Faith gave them their power, so Arashimaru got to his knee's and prayed. He may not have known how to pray for Shirohebi specifically, but at least he gave it his best shot.**

"So... Shirohebi is a Goddess?" Yang asked.

"Correct." Liefe said, "When So Xian took over Arashimaru's body he managed to bind Shirohebi, and began using her to murder people across Japan. And death and murder caused impurity to form in the gods, constantly doing so without rest to purge that impurity can cause them to devolve into monsters, like So Xian did to Shirohebi."

The entire room was either horrified or enraged.

"I hope that bastard burns in hell." Qrow growled.

"He got gutted by a child that he meant to kill as a baby, but Shirohebi managed to save with the last of her sanity." Liefe said, "The guy was aided by his best friend and with the help of a Muramasa, after finding Kisuke of course."

"Serves the bastard right." Raven said, "There are limits even my clan won't go."

**Thankfully it worked, several of the dark splotches fade from the snake's body, allowing a few scales to gleam a heavenly white, and allowed the snakes red eyes to open.**

**"That... Voice... So Xian? No..."  A feminine voice came from the snake as it raised it's head up, "Arashimaru... Is it... you?"**

**"It is."  Arashimaru admitted, "My body is my own, not that coward So Xian's."**

**"Good."  Shirohebi said as her red eyes slowly closed, "I... Can't... Sense other... Gods... No... Prayers in... This place... Just... Yours..."**

"Well that will slow her healing process." Pyrrha said.

"I hope she recovers." Jaune said.

"She's got a beautiful voice though." Weiss said.

"Agreed." Ilia said before blinking, "Did I just agree with a Schnee."

**Arashimaru realized what this meant, and deciding for forgo escape, something he could do with ease with just one of his bombs, and went back to praying to the water goddess wrapped around his neck.**

**"You... Won't be... Dying by... My Curse..."  Shirohebi said as Arashimaru prayed, "I... Couldn't enforce it... Even if... I wanted too...So Xian... Didn't help... Reflecting my own curse... Onto me."**

"Why did she curse him?" Ruby asked.

"He blew up her favorite mirror in her own shrine when he was killing Iga Ninja." Liefe said.

"Collateral damage got him in trouble." Winter said smirking at Qrow.

"She cursed him to only have seven nights to live, not able to see the sunrise of the eigth day." Liefe said, "Though it does appear she grew a crush on the boy."

"Nice." Yang said with a grin.

**Arashimaru did not move from his prayers all that night.**

**When the sun rose, no one seemed to pay attention to Arashimaru until one woman stepped up, a slightly shorter woman with short brown hair and icy blue eyes, a tattoo across her arm. In her hands was a metal kusarigama, nothing special about it though.**

"Vernal." Raven explained, "She my second in command."

"Is that her weapon though?" Ruby asked.

"No." Raven said, "It appears to be Arashimaru's." Raven said.

**"Look who finally woke up." The woman said, "You've got guts sneaking into our camp, especially with such outdated weapons." She dangled the kusarigama blade like a pendulum in front of Arashimaru.**

**Arashimaru paused his prayers for just a moment, examining the woman before closing his eyes, "If you want to taunt me, don't waste your breath, I could very easily break out if I wanted." Arashimaru said.**

"I'm pretty sure he would have broken out of there already if he wasn't focused on healing Shirohebi." Pyrrha said.

"He would have." Blake said, a drop of blood slipping from her nostril.

**The woman blinked at what the man said and grinned, "And how are you going to do that?" She taunted, "We took your weapon when we found you passed out in the middle of our camp."**

**Arashimaru opened his eyes and looked directly at Shirohebi, more of her scales gleamed in the sunlight, not as many as he would have hoped, but enough that Shirohebi wasn't looking to be in such pain. With that Arashimaru stood up and held his hands through the bars. "Let me go, or I will kill my way to freedom."**

**The woman laughed and turned around, "I'd like to see you try." She said tossing the kusarigama to a bandit woman as she left.**

"Going to need to speak with Vernal about her attitude." Raven said.

"Never underestimate anyone." Weiss said, which Liefe actually found funny because Vernal and Raven underestimated Weiss and how easily she could have escaped.

**Arashimaru looked at the woman who held his kusarimaga and simply motioned for her to hand it over.**

**"Come and get it." She said.**

**Arashimaru didn't need to know the language to know her meaning.**

**"You're going to be own your own." Shirohebi warned, "I'm not strong enough to help you just yet."**

**"Fine by me, I do well enough without your help anyway."  Arashimaru said stepping back.**

"Cover your eyes for a minute Ruby." Liefe warned, with Yang quick to cover Ruby's eyes.

**In a flash of his arm, a Kunai found its way stuck into the neck of the bandit that was currently holding his kusarigama, killing her and silencing her. Next Arashimaru moved to the far corner of the cage and pulled out a small red stick with a fuse in it and hurled it at the cage door.**

**The explosion destroyed the door and a good part of the cage, in which Arashimaru ran out of and grabbed his Kusarigama.**

"He had explosives?" Raven asked, "I'm going to really need to work with the Tribe for a while."

"Why don't we carry explosives?" Nora asked.

"Aside from your weapon?" Ren replied, "None of us have fighting styles that work well with them."

"Then we train for it!" Ruby shouted, her eyes still covered.

**[Ost: Muramasa- Arashimaru chapter: Second Act B version]**

**"The hell was that!?" A mans voice called out as several men showed up around the tents.**

**Arashimaru acted quickly, dashing to the first man and slashing through his three times before throwing his kusarigama into the body of the next man and killing him as fast as the first.**

"Okay the killing is over." Liefe said to Yang and Ruby, "The fighting not so much."

"Cool." Yang said removing her hand.

**Arashimaru then twirled his Kusarigama around him in a circle, cutting down several more men that had approached him hoping to beat him, they may not have died, but they wouldn't be getting back up soon though.**

**Two women ran around the corner, only to be knocked down as a pair of kunai seemingly emerged from their shoulders, dropping them to the ground in a heartbeat.**

**Arashimaru leapt over a tent in his way and threw a bomb down into the open space on the other side of the tent, causing several of the men to scatter.**

"He's a bit loose with using those isn't he?" Jaune asked.

"If you're gonna blow something up, you might as well cut loose a bit." Ilia said.

**When Arashimaru landed he noticed only two people hadn't run. The woman who had taunted him from before, and a tall woman wearing a shallow cut red dress with tall black boots, and had long black hair, her face was covered by a large white and red mask, red eye gazing through the holes, a katana sheathed at her side.**

"That's you Rae." Qrow teased.

"Shut up." Raven growled.

**Arashimaru aimed his Kusarigama at the woman who had taunted him, "Next time you capture a ninja, make sure you disarm him of  _all_ of his weapons." Arashimaru said.**

**The woman in the mask chuckled, "I suppose you shouldn't go messing with every prisoner like that next time Vernal." She said, allowing Arashimaru to know Vernal's name, "What is your name ninja?"**

**"I'm not willing to say, you took me prisoner after all."  Arashimaru said lowering his kusarigama.**

**The masked woman chuckled once more, "In our defense you wandered into our camp, that means we get to do whatever we want to you." She explained, "And seeing as you killed my tribesmen, I think I'll have you killed."**

"Not your best idea Rae." Qrow said.

"He doesn't have a Muramasa and his goddess companion is weakened." Raven said, "How bad could it be?"

"You should have seen what So Xian threw at him to weaken him." Liefe said with a chuckle.

**"Raven." Vernal said, "Let me."**

**"No." Raven said looking at Arashimaru, "He's stronger than he would appear. I'd best deal with him myself."**

**"I can feel some of my power again."  Shirohebi whispered to Arashimaru, "Give me time and I'll be able to manifest to fight with you."**

"Dammit." Raven scoffed.

**[Muramasa OST: Arashimaru Chapter- Shiranui]**

**Raven slowly walked over to Arashimaru as she held her sheathed katana. Then in a flash she drew her sword and struck.**

**Only to find Arashimaru had seemingly vanished, leaving Raven momentarily surprised before she felt a kunai impact her back... Repeatedly.**

**Raven spun around and immediately lifted her weapon to find herself blocking several kunai that Arashimaru seemingly had an endless supply of, which he now did as Shirohebi was now strong enough to replenish his supply.**

"So he's got a goddess giving him infinite ammo." Ruby said, "That's unfair!"

"Hey, she's a goddess, she wanted her curse to kill him." Liefe said.

**All of a sudden Arashimaru stopped throwing kunai and pulled out his bombs moments before ramming into Raven with a flaming tackle, followed by him jumping upwards in flames.**

"Okay that is cool." Ilia said.

"I wanna do that." Yang said grinning.

Blake was nearly passed out from her mental imagery, 'Ninja's are amazing.' She thought before Ilia smacked her out of it.

**Switching to his kusarigama, Arashimaru intended to end Raven then and there by slashing at her neck... Only to find a small Raven flying under his attack.**

"Wait what?" Yang asked.

"I'll explain that later." Liefe said, "Before you two have your chat."

"Fine." Yang said.

 **Raven tu** **rned back into a human form and slashed at Arashimaru's back, causing a white aura to flash over him for a moment before he pulled out a kunai to block her next attack, then pulling his kusarigama back out and threw it at her, nicking her as he pulled it back.**

**Raven dashed forward once again, clashing weapons with Arashimaru once more and kicking him in the stomach to knock him away.**

**"I'm ready."  Shirohebi said to Arashimaru as her head rose up.**

**Arashimaru grinned as he charged Raven once more, throwing a bomb in front of him as he did so.**

**Raven cut the bomb in half and smirked as Arashimaru ran toward her, then the snake on his neck vanished in a cloud of smoke. Extending from that smoke was a massive snake... As it it rivaled a building in size, it looked exactly like the one that was around Arashimaru's neck, only bigger, with green flames surrounding it, and large venomous fangs.**

"Whoa..." Nora said in shock, "Big snake."

"That's a snake goddess alright." Winter said.

**"What the-!?" Ravne shouted in shock, just before she was punched in the gut by Arashimaru, and for the snake, Shirohebi, to breathe a gout of green flames at her, causing a bomb that Arashimaru planted on her to explode.**

**"Raven!" Vernal shouted as she and several other bandits stared at Arashimaru in fear.**

"I don't blame them." Jaune said, "I'd be scared of a giant snake with fire breath too."

"Agreed." Ruby said.

**[OST End]**

**"Not the weakest opponent I've faced." Arashimaru said, "Far from the strongest, but not the worst."**

**The smoke from the explosion still hadn't cleared as Arashimaru turned around and began to leave the camp, the bandit's getting out of his way.**

**Only for a blade of ice to cut through his side, causing the white aura to appear and shatter around him and bring him to his knee's.**

"Was that Dust?" Weiss asked.

"No." Qrow said glaring at Raven, "It wasn't."

Raven just looked away from her brother.

**"You've seen nothing boy."  Raven said as she stepped out of the smoke, Arashimaru standing back up and turning around to see half of the woman's face, "However, you rivaled my old partner back when I trained at Beacon Academy in Vale... Perhaps you can tell her that I do in fact miss her when you go to the afterlife."**

"You actually miss Mom?" Ruby asked Raven.

"Honestly she's exactly like you." Raven said, "Irritating and awkward at first, but quickly grows on you and I just can't help but like her."

"I know the feeling." Weiss said.

"Same here." Blake admitted.

**"Beacon Academy huh?"  Arashimaru whispered as he pulled out another bomb, this one larger than the others, "Don't think you'll be the one to kill me, that right belongs to another."**

**Raven went wide eyed as Arashimaru lit the extremely short fuse on the bomb, and an explosion filled the area, Raven could feel the force and flames of the explosion form her position.**

**"So he'd rather commit suicide than die by another's hand." Raven mused with a smirk, "I guess he did not fear death."**

"W-What?" Ruby asked confused, "Why did he do that? He sounded like he had a plan."

"Don't underestimate ninja's Ruby." Blake said trying her hardest to calm herself so there wouldn't be a wet spot on her lap.

**[Outside the camp]**

**Arashimaru stood at the edge of the forest, not harmed by the explosion in the slightest thanks the 'Explosive Fragment' Technique he had learned from his master, Shiranui. Though the cut had still injured him.**

"See?" Blake asked.

Raven smirked, "Smart, he feigned an explosive suicide to escape without leaving evidence." Raven said.

"Even I would think he's dead." Qrow said.

"So would I." Winter admitted.

**"Well then."  Arashimaru said as he turned around and walked away, "I need to find a town and a map... Perhaps I could investigate this Beacon Academy place as well."**

**The serpent around Arashimaru's neck vanished in a light, replaced by a beautiful woman.**

**A woman wearing a pure white kimono that trailed down to her legs and extended further to seem like a tail, her skin was white as pure snow, her hair black as onyx embroidered by a golden headband, her eyes a vivid shade of red, a white ribbon flowing around her shoulders and trailing behind her, and a single bamboo twig in her hands... Or at least, that was how she was supposed to look.**

**Both her skin and Kimono were covered in dark splotches, and when she appeared she immediately slumped over onto Arashimaru.**

The boys in the room immediately blushed at the sight of the woman.

"She's definitely a goddess alright." Jaune admitted.

Pyrrha and Nora glared at Jaune and Ren respectively upon hearing that.

**"The town first."  Shirohebi demanded, "You and I both need rest."**

**"Not before I give you more prayers."  Arashimaru said, "I was the one responsible for your state, choosing to try and kill So Xian up close instead of just throwing my kunai at him."**

**Shirohebi just smiled softly at him, "My condition is because of So Xian, not you Arashimaru... However I will be teaching the proper prayers for me when we find a place to sleep."**

**"Good thing I pulled the money those bandit's had off them."  Arashimaru said holding up several slips of paper, "At least this had better be money."**

"Sly little ninja isn't he?" Raven said with a chuckle.

"Still, I wonder who we're gonna see next?" Blake said.

"Ruby, you might actually want to step out next chapter." Liefe warned, "There will be a LOT of death in it."

Ruby looked at Yang, "I'll tell you what happened afterwards." Yang promised.

"I'll have Reigner keep you company." Liefe said, "And escort you to the kitchen to pick up some more snacks."

"Whose Reigner?" Weiss asked, moments before several thud were heard as a wall was pushed open to reveal a doorway, and a large man made of stone.

"That big guy there." Liefe said.

**[[]]**

***Reigner will be taking over soon.***


	5. Chapter 4

**So, been a while since I worked on this one huh? Well I plan to work on a few things now that I've got some sanity to spare for it.**

**Enjoy folks and I'll try to get an actual chapter of something soon.**

**[[]]**

Once Ruby was out of the room Leife looked around at the people remaining, "Is everyone ready?" She asked, getting nods from the group before she pushed the play button on her remote.

**In the middle of the road, four people were there, three woman and one man. The adult woman, one teenage woman and the man were not in good condition however.**

**The man had bled out from an impalement, as had the other woman, his wife.**

**The teenage girl was dying at the moment, her head being held to the chest of the last woman in the area.**

"No..." Blake said wide eyed at the three humans.

"Why would someone do this?" Yang asked.

"They're traders." Raven noted, "But they're lacking anything of real value so it's not a bandit attack unless they were desperate."

"Not helping Raven." Qrow muttered.

**The not dying woman had pale skin with brown hair held up by an orange comb and two flower tipped chopsticks, her eyes were green. What she wore stood out, a kimono that was pink around the neck and turned white further down, orange and black flowers patterned across it.**

**However from her hair protruded two cat ears, from the bottom of her spine a pair of cat tails, and her bare feet turned black and her toes appeared to be like the toes of a cat.**

Blake and Ilia looked Okoi in confusion, their horror displaced for the moment.

"That's... bizarre." Ilia finally said.

"Huh?" Yang asked.

"Normally Faunus only have one trait." Blake said, "Two is usually a rare genetic mutation, but that doesn't explain why she has two tails."

"Well she's not a Faunus actually." Liefe said.

"What?" Ilia asked.

"Just watch." Liefe said.

**"O-Okoi..." The dying girl breathed.**

**"No..." The now named Okoi said as tears slipped through her eyes, "Please no... I've already lost two families, why must I loose a third."**

Yang, Nora, and Ren cringed at Okoi's words, losing one family is hard enough, they couldn't imagine losing three.

**"D-Don't worry Okoi." The girl wheezed, a smile on her face, "Y-You'll be f-fine... P-please don't forget about... M-me..."**

**"I should have been there." Okoi said, "Why did your father have to forget his stupid scroll? I could have saved you all."**

**The girl never replied.**

**Okoi closed her eyes and cried for several moment, "Why?" Okoi cried reverting to her native language, "A month I've lived with these people peacefully, who would so callously take their lives for what? A few measly pounds of Dust?"**

"Mistrailian." Pyrrha said in realization, "Is she from the same world as the others?"

"Yep." Liefe said.

"Then she can't be a Faunus." Ilia said, "But what is she?"

**After a moment Okoi opened her eyes and looked back at the dead mother, noticing something in her hand. Gently placing the girl down Okoi stood up and pulled from the mothers hand a cloth, marked by a red wolf head with a trio of claw marks on it.**

"The White Fang." Winter said looking at the cloth.

"Why would they do something like that?" Jaune muttered.

"Adam." Blake said looking closely at the wounds, "He doesn't need a reason to do anything he does to humans."

"That man is a monster." Yang growled.

**Okoi's eyes turned into slits, her tails stiffened, the hand that didn't have the cloth in it turned into a cats paw with set of five claws as long as knives extending from it, and an aura of darkness seeped through her skin and into the air, darkening it.**

"Whoa!" Jaune cried out, "That is terrifying."

"I will admit that is unsettling." Qrow muttered, "You can see how pissed off she is."

**"Assassin's took from me my first family, time took from me the old monk who saved me after I lost my mind and tails, and now I've lost my third family to the White Fang."  Okoi growled, "I will not seek revenge, rather I will exact justice upon these murderers. I won't become an evil spirit like I have before. The White Fang will know what happen's when you've crossed a Nekomata."**

"Nekomata?" Blake asked.

Liefe nodded, "In the world she came from a Nekomata is a cat demon born from drinking the blood of a human, which among cats is a great sin. Miike, as that is the name she was given as a simple cat, drank the blood of her owner, Okoi, after she was assassinated to get revenge." Liefe explained.

"She must have held one hell of a grudge." Yang muttered.

Liefe chuckled, "You have no idea." Liefe said, "Any other Nekomata I'd remind you to be cautious around, like any demon really, however Okoi, as I will refer to her as, is an exception. You see one of the assassin that was hired to kill her master held a sword that was born to kill Nekomata, as Okoi could feel it would kill her with ease, so she sought out someone to train her to defeat the man and the blade, and in turn that master gave her a special drink that would give her the power to overcome any enemy with one price, unless she were to have a philosophical turn of mind then she would devolve into nothing more than an evil spirit. She chose to drink the elixir despite the cost."

"You mean she didn't care that she would turn into a monster just to get revenge?" Blake asked shocked.

Liefe nodded, "Adam made himself the worst enemy possible." Liefe said.

**[White Fang encampment]**

**"Ragh!" Adam, A red haired bull faunus, shouted throwing aside the small box of books Blake had left behind in her tent, enraged at what had happened in just a single day.**

**First Blake had gone rogue, then that amber eyed human woman terrorized his men until he agreed to help her, and not even killing those humans had helped him relive his anger.**

"Monster..." Yang growled, causing Blake to shift away slightly in surprise.

**Adam heard the tent he was in open and drew his weapon from it's sheathe and swung it, expecting to stop it just before someone's neck only to find air.**

**"What?" Adam growled**

**"Mreow?" Came the sound of a small cat, a white cat with gold and black spots on it... With two tails behind it, though no one noticed the second tail due to it's powers.**

"Is that Okoi?" Blake asked.

"She was originally a cat." Weiss reminded, "Still I'm surprised she can turn back into a cat."

"Well she is a demon." Liefe said, "But that's not her strongest form."

"That's scaring me a little." Jaune muttered.

**"A cat." Adam deapanned sheathing his weapon, "I'm so stressed out I was ready to kill a cat like I did those humans... I better get some sleep."**

**With that Adam stepped out of the tent, leaving the cat alone.**

**"So... You're the one who has murdered my third family." The cat said in Okoi's voice, "Those lives will be the last you take, you won't live through the night, you don't even have a Muramasa blade to protect you."**

**Okoi looked back at the scattered books and found one that was opened, a diary. Curiously, Okoi wandered over to the book and shifted though some of the pages of it before leaving the tent.**

Blake took one look at the book and turned red, "That's my diary!" Blake shouted.

"I thought you brought that to Beacon?" Yang asked.

"I guess this is a difference in the two worlds then." Blake muttered.

**[Several Hours later]**

**Adam burst out of his tent smelling blood, "Damn Grimm." He muttered drawing his sword and looking around.**

**Almost every single member of the White Fang he hadn't sent to Vale were... all over the place, several were missing limbs, or had something gouged out.**

The two groups of Student's and Ilia turned green at the sight, Ilia quite literally.

"Oh that's disgusting..." Pyrrha groaned.

"Okoi does not mess around when getting revenge." Qrow muttered.

"Even I'm frightened at her efficiency." Raven muttered.

**"This was no Grimm." Adam murmured.**

**"No... I am much worse." Okoi stated, her dark aura flaring up once more, this time illuminating her in the shadows.**

"Okay. That is scary." Yang said getting nervous.

"Hold me." Weiss whispered to Winter, who wrapped and arm around Weiss who clung to her sister.

**"A Faunus?" Adam murmured, "Why would you turn against your own kind like this!?" He shouted.**

**"Sorry... I'm not one of your kind." Okoi said in the language Adam could understand, "I'm neither human nor faunus, I used to loathe humans, think they were beneath me... And then an old human man taught me the error of my ways while I was injured. I had achieved a... Philosophical turn of mind you could say."**

**Adam aimed his sword at Okoi, "If you're going to kill so many of the White Fang just because of an old man then you're dead." He growled.**

**Okoi's smile grew, "I never said it was because of an old man..." Okoi's said as she took a battle stance, her legs spread wide and her hands held out in front of her and her fingers curled to look like cat's paws, "This is for my third family, the ones you killed today out of your anger... You are just like me... A Demon."**

"Agreed." Blake said.

"Why is she holding her hands like that?" Weiss muttered, "Its not a good hand to stance... Unless she's trying to trick him into thinking she's not a good fighter."

"The mass mutilation says otherwise." Raven muttered.

**[Muramasa OST- Shigematsu Shinzaemon]**

**Okoi lunged at Adam with speed that took him off guard, barely managing to deflect the foot long claws of the sheath of his weapon, only for Okoi to knock him into the air with an upward swipe of her claws.**

**Adam attempted to swing at her while he was airborne, only for her to blur right under the attack and lash out at his with her claws, and soon throw him onto the ground.**

**Adam landed on his feet and slashed at Okoi, who leapt back from the attack, letting Adam press his attack.**

**However much to his surprise the Nekomata easily evaded every one of his attacks, and his last one left he sword stuck in the ground.**

"She's good." Blake said.

"She's fought a tougher enemies than him." Liefe said, "Compared to her last sword wielding opponent, Adam's a simpleton."

**Adam's aura spared his face from scarring when he felt claws rake across his face and throw him to the side, with his weapon still in his hand.**

**Adam chuckled as he stood back up, his mask falling apart as he did, "That all? I guess you really can't do too much without a weapon."**

Everyone's eyes went wide as Adam's mask fell apart.

"Is that an SDC Brand on his eye!?" Weiss shouted in outrage, "Why is he just murdering everyone then!?"

"Weiss?" Yang asked.

"Branding was NEVER legalized in Atlas for ANY time." Winter growled, "Adam could literally walk up to Ironwood and show him that brand and father would be behind bars for life faster than he could reach for his checkbook."

"Adam knew that." Blake said causing everyone to look at her, "I told him that and do you know what he said?"

"What?" Ilia asked.

"That it wouldn't mean a thing, the next Schnee would just do the same thing." Blake said.

"I would NEVER!" Weiss shouted.

**Okoi smirked as she flashed toward Adam again, who slashed at Okoi just as she did, their attacks colliding.**

**Adam slashed while Okoi was falling away from his block but soon found himself blinded when a myriad of claws stuck him all at once, when he opened his eyes he found himself under attack by the same calico cat he saw in Blake's tent.**

**It didn't take long for Adam to attempt to attack the cat, but now he was having a much harder time. A smaller target made it hard for him to kill the target. It also didn't help that during all this he was being pelting by blue flames forming around the cat.**

"Nekomata are capable of producing ghostly flames." Liefe said, "They aren't as powerful as other Yokai, which is a nekomata's official classification, but they are still extremely dangerous."

**Pretty soon the Caat turned back into a humanoid form and swung at Adam one last time.**

**Adam held up his blade to block the strike, only for it to shatter his katana and his Aura.**

**Adam tumbled back at the force of the attack and looked to see Okoi walking over to his slowly.**

**"This... Is for all the humans who have suffered because of your rage." Okoi said as she raised her claws.**

"If Adam lives I'm calling bullshit." Qrow muttered.

**[The next morning]**

**"What is the meaning of this!?" A black haired woman in a red dress demanded as she looked around with her two companions, a dark skinned mint haired girl and a grey haired man.**

"Cinder? Emerald? Mercury?" Yang asked.

"What are they doing there?" Blake asked.

**"Looks like someone had enough of these guys Cinder." The man said.**

**"Do you think it was the Grimm?" Emerald asked aloud.**

**"No Emerald." Cinder said, "Salem has expanded her will to the Grimm to not attack Adam."**

"Who is Salem?" Pyrrha asked.

"One more chapter." Liefe said.

**"Then I don't think some Grimm got the message." The grey haired man said as he walked up to a torn tent cloth that covered a body.**

**"Why is that Mercury?" Cinder asked annoyed.**

**Mercury pulled aside the cloth to reveal Adam's corpse, a quad of deep claw marks raked across his chest, enough for some of his innards to spill out from the gap in his body.**

"OH BROTHERS!" Weiss cried out as she and the other students, and Ilia, quickly grabbed the buckets under their chairs.

"I don't think he's getting up." Raven said.

"She certainly made sure he stayed that way." Winter said.

**"Because nothing human made those marks." Mercury said.**

**For the remaining hour Cinder and her two followers searched the camp, they found that Adam had sent the troops they requested and their orders were to take her orders. And the only odd thing was a tent that was oddly cleaned out.**

**Cinder had to leave soon however, as White Fang sections were to report daily to Sienna, if they didn't she'd check in on them... Either her self or through a team.**

**"Adam's death is only a minor setback." Cinder said as she pulled out a letter she had been given by Adam, "I've got everything I need from his anyway... His support to me is more than enough to get other White Fang Cells to join me."**

"That's that segment." Liefe said, "Everyone take a minute to recover."

"Why is Adam working for Cinder?" Blake groaned as she hugged her bucket.

"No idea." Yang muttered, "But I'm thinking Cinder isn't a good person right now... Uuugh."

**[[]]**

**And that's that chapter folks, also I've got a chapter of Reading Phantom Thieves lined up to be posted after Timeless has edited it.**

**Anyway tomorrow I'm gonna work on a lesser project of mine over on FF, see you there.**


End file.
